No es tan fácil como parece
by Shadowmew
Summary: Para los shinobis y las Kunoichis a veces la vida cotidiana es la verdadera batalla... Si no pregunetenle a Temari XD Onegai Reviews! ACTUALIZADO Cap 4 Up!¿Alguien Extraña a Temari?
1. Chapter 1

**No es tan fácil como parece**

**Hi! Este fic no se trata de romance, ni de Yaoi, ni Yuri, Ni de acción...**

**Bueno... ¿Para que les digo? Mejor léanlo XD Los review son Bienvenidos!!! **

**-See Ya!**

* * *

Después de que le extrajeron a Shukaku a Gaara todo había sido Paz y tranquilidad en la aldea de la arena, los pajaritos cantaban, la gente trabajaba felizmente, los niños jugaban alegres con un balón nuevo, todos estaban de vacaciones porque hacían demasiado bien su trabajo, sin mencionar los 21 grados centígrados que eran de lo más agradables... 

**_Si Todo era perfecto..._**

!!!!TEMARI DESPIERTA,HAZNOS EL DESAYUNO!!!!!

Kyyyyyyyyyyyya!!!!!!

(Sonido de algo cayendo al piso) Usen su imaginación XD

¡Demonios Kankurou no grites ya voy! Mascullaba enojada la rubia.

_Sí, todo había sido un magnifico sueño_

Y así empezaba un día más en la casa del Kazekage...

Gaara ocupaba el baño de primero y se tomaba su tiempo, luego seguía Kankurou que no se molestaba en escuchar los gritos desesperados de Temari porque saliera pronto.

-----Ella Odiaba esa rutina y aun no había pasado lo mejor—

_El desayuno, oh sí... de tan solo pensar en esa palabra le hervía la sangre._

Se esmeraba muchísimo en hacerlo para que sus dos hermanitos siempre hicieran lo mismo.

Kankurou: Mmmm...¿¿¿No hay nada mejor para comer??? Creo que voy a comer cereal. (Cara de fastidio del marionetista)

Gaara: Me voy a mi oficina... regreso hasta tarde. (Sonido de puerta cerrándose)

Y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba ahí sola con una docena de Hot cakes recién hechos y una enorme pila de platos sucios esperándola, sin mencionar la ropa sucia de toda una semana, el piso sucio y un largo etc. que haría desmayar hasta a la mejor ama de casa.

Entonces el silencio llegaba... pero esta vez fue diferente.

**--FlasBack—**

_Eres la hermana Mayor debes poner el ejemplo. _

_Los hombres son unos torpes en cuestiones domesticas encargate de ellas._

_Eres Mujer y como tal la encargada del bienestar de la familia._

_Las mujeres buenas guardan silencio y saben escuchar._

Una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su rostro, siempre había querido ayudar a los demás, siempre había escuchado, siempre había seguido esas palabras, pero¿Quién la escuchaba a ella?

**Temari:** Gaara ¿Podrías lavar los platos por favor?...es que tengo que ir a entrenar.

**Gaara:** No tengo tiempo, encargate tu de eso, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.

**Temari:** Pero...

**--Mirada de Gaara que no admite un No por respuesta--- **

Y con su otro hermano las cosas no eran mejores...

**Temari:** Kankurou saca la basura por favor.

**Kankurou:** Tengo misión...en... (¡¡¡Vamos Kankurou piensa un nombre!!!) en la aldea invisible, eso es! La aldea invisible!!! (sonrie orgulloso por su inteligencia)

**Temari:** (Totalmente escéptica) Aja... y donde queda eso?

**Kankurou:** Es una aldea secreta no puedo decirte!!! tengo que irme, Adiosito!!! No te olvides de lavar mi ropa!!!!

**PUUFF! Nube de Humo (Gomen por los efectos de sonido baratos)XD**

¿QUÉ NADIE PIENSA AYUDARME?

**Crick...crick...crick(grillitos) ¡¡Yo no te voy a ayudar!! Se va el grillito mientras le saca la lengua a Temari.**

Al recordar todo eso, la cara de Temari había adquirido un tono rojo que no le envidiaba nada a la catsup.

¡¡¡Vamos Temari controlate!!!, cuenta hasta 10...1,2,8,10...Inhala,Exhala...Uff...Bien ahora estoy tranquila.

-No me puedo quedarme a lamentarme que nadie me haga caso, necesito algo que me ayude ha pensar.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr (Sonido de estomago vacio)

-Con tantos corajes que hice hasta desayunar se me olvido.

La Kunoichi abrió el refrigerador, habían varios refractarios y tenían sus nombres, en el de Gaara habían restos de Hígado y lengua de cerdo, en el de Kankurou restos de Tacos y en el de ella Zanahoria cortada en barritas y Limón, sin mencionar olvidar una pila de Hot Cakes fríos de desayunos anteriores.

Saco su comida y mordió la barrita de Zanahoria con desinterés...

-¡No puedo comer esto! Necesito algo Dulce!!!!!

Abrió el refrigerador y en congelador encontró un bote de helado de chocolate de 2Litros, Tenía un letrerito que decía "No Tocar", Propiedad de Kankurou, del otro lado había una pequeña rebanada de Pastel de Limón, también tenía un letrero, Propiedad de Sabaku no Gaara "Comase bajo su propio Riesgo"

-¡Rayos! Yo quería pastel de Limón pero es de Gaara, conociéndolo tiene veneno o algo...así que elijo la opción número dos.

La rubia agarro una cuchara y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, tratando de encontrar el Televisor.

Después de revisar un poco detrás de una selva de calcetines sucios y unos cuantos Shurikens encontró la pobre Televisión que había sido atravesada por un Kunai justo en el medio.

-Mi instinto me dice que Gaara ha visto Tele últimamente... Bueno ni modos tendré que escuchar la radio.

_El Ramen es bueno para la Salud, cómprelo en su tienda "Dattebayo" más cercana!!!!! Si visita Konoha no se Olvide de Visitar su Florería "Yamanaka".Después de 15 minutos de Sintonizar_ -No... nada interesante solo son odiosos comerciales, creo que ire a comprar la despensa...

Radio¿Esta usted Cansada? Oo Eh? 

**-Sí le hablo a usted!!**

-Debo estar alucinando... maldito Helado de chocolate creo que me empache o le habra puesto algo Kankurou?? O.O

**Radio¿Se siente Deprimida¿Nadie le toma en cuenta? No importa, tiene solución!!!! Para Nosotros Usted es Importante, tomese unas merecidas vacaciones, venga a la siempre bella Konoha, Una semana de Relajamiento con todos los servicios incluidos Despejara su mente, Que espera? Llame Ya!!! Usted Se lo Merece! Contactenos al 01800Shinobi-Paradise**.

Los ojos de Temari Brillaron de la emoción¡¡Yo me lo Merezco¿Pero cuanto costara? solo Tengo 5000Yens.

**RadioNuestro servicio de Lujo es a partir de los 5000Yens. Reserve Ya!! Es una oportunidad única, Oferta Valida solo el día de Hoy!**

-Un Teléfono!!!!!! Un Teléfono!!!!!

La Kunoichi sale corriendo hacia la cocina, pero para su sorpresa no esta el teléfono.

-¿Por qué demonios Tenía que comprar Gaara un teléfono inalámbrico?

Después de buscar como loca por toda la casa se le ocurrió ir a las habitaciones.

A la primera habitación que llego fue a la de cierto pelirrojo de buen carácter.

-Será mejor no arriesgarme, la última vez que entre al cuarto de Gaara casi muero por una lluvia de Kunais... mejor voy primero al cuarto de Kankurou.

Con la habilidad digna de la Kunoichi que era, esquivo la montaña de Marionetas desarmadas, pero extrañamente alrededor de la cama del marionetista no había nada...que extraño murmuro para sus adentros.

Fue entonces que con mucho cuidado metió su mano debajo de la cama... y descubrió algo que la dejo Helada...

Cientas de revistas porno, de las más variadas categorías y el teléfono debajo de una lista con números de Hot-Line.

¡Cuando regrese voy a Hacer que el page el recibo Telefónico, ya decía yo que ese número no podía ser de Ayuda Humanitaria! Óó

-Y Luego se pregunta porque no encuentra novia... el es el único que considera número de emergencia al 01900HotLolitas... Mientras más desesperado menos le haran caso.

Marco rápidamente el número del Hotel y una voz amable le contesto: Buenos Días!!!Hotel Shinobi Paradise, en que le puedo ayudar? _Si quiero una reservación de la promoción especial servicio de lujo apartir de 5000Yens._

Después de Terminar de contratar el servicio empaco sus maletas lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que desaparecer antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo o sus hermanos empesarían a hacerle mil preguntas o de plano a ninguno de los dos le interesaría el asunto o ¡¡Peor aun querrían ir con ella!!

-Es una suerte que ayer completara todas mis misiones, sonrio de oreja a oreja de tan solo pensar en dedicarse un tiempo a ella misma.

_-Sí, porque yo me lo merezco. (Lavado de Cerebro No Jutsu!!!!! XD)_

Se vistio de forma adecuada para el desierto, ya que no incluía transportación el paquete (vamos! No podía ser tan bueno es una promoción XD) Y Sin ser detectada por los guardias de relevo (Novatos) emprendió su largo y Caluroso viaje a Konoha.

**Continuara...???**

**Continue??? Vale la pena continuarlo? Exprésense y dejenme un Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No es tan fácil como parece**

**Hi!!!!! Es esta es mi última actualización del año, el capitulo no resulto como lo esperaba, pero esta bien porque van a aparecer 2 personajes que van a hacer las cosas más divertidas, Espero que les guste este capitulo, en el proximo hay más humor este me salio medio serio, Por favor reviews que nada les cuestan y si animan mucho, See Ya!!!! Ah, se me olvidaba!!!Gomen por los errores ortograficos sin mis lentes no puedo checar bien el documento, solo resta esperar a que santa me traiga mis lentes, ojala no sea tan codo como todos los años y me traiga un pedazo de carbón. Tengo que demandarlo, yo me porto bien!!! En serio!! (Inner: Ni quien te lo crea XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Capituo 2**

**¡¡¡Empiezan los problemas!!! **

Temari se me hizo tarde, pero ya llego tu querido hermanito Kankurou¿Qué hay para cenar?? Muero de hambre!!!

-Silencio Absoluto-

Eh,Temari? Hola!!!!

-Que extraño, generalmente Temari ya hubiera venido a regañarme por no venir a almorzar, Oh, rayos!!! La casa esta hecha un asco, supongo que habra tenido misión o habra salido de compras.

Después de restarle importancia al asunto Kankurou se dirigio directo a la cocina, abrio el refrigerador y para su sorpresa estaba vacio y totalmente sucio, en el congelador no había nada más que la rebanada de pastel de limón de Gaara y el letrerito que tenía su bote de helado de "No tocar, propiedad de Kankurou"

-¡Me las vas a pagar Temari¡Demonios! Y ahora que voy a comer¿Que hora será?

Miro el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ya hiban a dar las 11:00 de la Noche.

-A esta hora no hay ninguna tienda abierta, ni modos tendre que conformarme con tomar un vaso de agua.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Sonido de estomago quejándose)

-Tranquilo estomago mañana te recompensare con un buen desayuno.

De pronto dejo de hablar con su estomago, alguien había llegado.

- Debe ser Temari¡¡Ahora vera esa rubia loca¿Quién se cree que es para robarse mi helado?

**POV Kankurou**: Jejejeje, me vengare de ella con un ataque de cosquillas, son su punto debil)

-¡¡¡Muy bien Karasu, ya sabes que hacer!!!!!!

Manipulando Habilmente la marioneta esta se tiro encima de quien estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina.

¡¡¡Ataque de cosquillas!!! Sufre mi venganza Temari!!!!!!

Jajajajaja **DETENTE **jajaja** BAKA!!! **Jajaja** NO SOY...**jaja **TEMARI!!!!!**jajajajaja

Al escuchar la risa estridente y grave Kankurou se quedo totalmente helado.

-Gaara, perdóname es que te confundí con Temari y esto, perdón...perdón!!!!!

Gaara se veía muy molesto pero más que nada estaba avergonzado de que su hermano lo hubiera escuchado reirse de aquella manera tan tonta.

El pelirrojo volvio a su semblante serio y aparento que lo ocurrido no le había afectado en absoluto.

-¿Por qué la casa esta tan sucia¿Donde esta Temari?

El marionetista un tanto nervioso le puso al tanto de la situación.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr (Sonido muy fuerte de estomago muriendo de inanición XD)

Kankurou abrio los ojos como platos, el sonido del estomago de su hermano superaba por mucho al suyo.

-Gaara...Te estas muriendo de hambre... creo que deberíamos de tratar de buscar un restaurante o algo.

-No tengo hambre susurro el Kazekage, ire a dormir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

-Si tu lo dices... (Mejor ni decirle nada si no se enfada horrible)

-Supongo que yo igual ire a dormir.

- Se me olvidaba decirte algo Kankurou.

-¿Qué Gaara?

-Si alguien se entera de que me escuchaste reir de esa forma...estas muerto.

-Yo no dire nada lo juro!!!! (cara de perrito asustado XD)

Cada uno se mete a su cuarto, están demasiado cansados y malhumorados para darse las buenas noches.

_--Mientras tanto en un pequeño oasis en el desierto—_

-Ahhhhh! Esto es vida!!!

Temarí estaba acostada sobre su cama de acampar viendo las estrellas al aire libre, la vista era realmente hermosa.

Había mucho frío, pero la kunoichi estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ese clima, se sentía relajada.

El silencio del desierto era abrumador, para cualquiera que no estuviera habituado, sin duda sería una experiencia escalofriante, pero Temari disfrutaba de la melodía para muchos inaudible del viento y la arena.

La kunoichi fue vencida por el sueño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de serenidad.

¿Cuanto le duraría el gusto?

A escasos centímetros del oasis dos shinobis avanzaban con paso lento y perezoso, estaban agotados, había sido un día difícil.

¡¡Un oasis!! Grito el rubio alegremente mientras su compañero trataba de callarlo.

Naruto, no seas Baka, no sabemos si hay alguien ahí... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo sea tan problemático?

El rubio se puso a hacer un puchero y a gritar como poseído¡¡¡Problemático, por aquí, problemático por allá¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa??

El Nara no estaba muy feliz con ese comentario y faltando a su costumbre de ser una persona calmada imito al rubio al más puro estilo Narutense.

-Vamos a gritar y a correr como locos Dattebayo!!! Por que no hacemos esto Dattebayo?? Quiero ramen Dattebayo!!!! Estoy harto!!!!!

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de matarse entre ellos una fuerte corriente de aire los arrojo al suelo.

¿QUIEREN CALLARSE? Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el desierto (Bostezo)

Algunos estamos tratando de Dormir!!!! Decía mientras señalaba a los asustados animalitos del oasis.

De pronto La rubia reconocio a los dos Ninjas de Konoha, el rubio cabezota debía ser Naruto y el de la coleta que decía a cada rato se llamaba Shikamaru, si¿Como olvidarlo?

Como siempre había atacado sin pensarlo, pero bueno, no había sido para tanto.

Hola¿Qué hacen por aquí? Dijo la rubia animadamente para que se olvidaran de su metida de pata.

-Temari???

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veía, el calor del desierto le debio haber afectado demasiado, estaba viendo alucinaciones, de verdad estaba ahí Temari?

Sin pensarlo demasiado se acerco a la kunoichi y estubo a punto de tocar su rostro, pero cayo directo al suelo sin darle tiempo de nada.

La kunoichi arqueo una ceja confundida, se acerco al shinobi de la coleta y tomo su temperatura estaba caliente, se acerco al ninja escandaloso que estaba totalmente inmóvil en el suelo, después de recibir la "pequeña" ráfaga de viento su energía claramente se había agotado, comprobo que su temperatura era muy similar.

Con cara de resignación arrastro a ambos shinobis y los llevo a su minicampamento.

Saco de su mochila varias medicinas, hizo que ambos tragaran con dificultad los medicamentos y puso trapos humedos en sus frentes. Con cuidado de no despertarlos les puso ungüento en su piel para que esta pudiera volver a respirar y su temperatura se normalizara, después de todo esas clases tan aburridas de MedicNin habían sido muy útiles.

-Bueno,Termine!!!!!, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, mañana va a ser un día muy divertido, sonrio la kunoichi de la arena mientras observaba a sus dos pacientes vendados como momias.

-Creo que me excedí un poco, jejeje. XD

**Continuara...**

Y Ahora es momento de contestar sus reviews!!!! Muchas Gracias!!!! 

**Dark Ladie: **My english is terrible, but I undestand very well your review. Thank you very much:D You are cool! Nice review.

**Demonicusangelo: **Tú si que sabes motivar a las personas Oo (autora temblando de miedo XD) tu crees que porque Gaara es el Kazekage se va a salvar??? No eso si que no!!! En mi fic nadie se salva de sufrir, Muajajaja (y eso que es mi personaje favorito) En el siguiente capitulo las cosas se van a poner más interesantes. Muchas gracias por el review me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin pude actualizar!!! Gracias por sus reviews! perdon por dejar abandonado el fic, falta de tiempo, tratare de actualizar màs seguido, (Ni quien me crea XD) Reviews Màs Motivaciòn.**

**Disfruten su lectura )**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Problemas en el Oasis!**

¡Despiertense dormilones, ya es de dìa!

Naruto abria los ojos con dificultad y Shikamaru babiaba sin prestar atención a Temari.

¡Buenos dìas!

5 Intentos màs después.

Ok. Ya me canse de ser amable…

Temari fue por una cubeta con agua frìa y la arrojo sobre ambos shinobis.

¿¿¿¿Qué ·$& te pasa Dattebayo????

Glug…Glug…glug que agua màs problemática, se vuelve a dormir mientras traga un poco màs de agua.

¡¡Vamos despierten!! No pienso hacer de niñera.

Con mucha dificultad ambos se despiertan.

¡Parezco momia Dattebayo¿Qué paso?

Lo mismo pregunto… dijo shikamaru mientras trataba de quitarse los vendajes sin mucho éxito.

Jijiji Veo que ya despertaron… Los encontre medio muriendose de insolaciòn ayer en la noche, voy a Konoha, ustedes son de ahì¿¿no? van de regreso a casa o tienen una misiòn?

Naruto se rasca la cabeza, … hibamos hacia la aldea de la arena cuando hubo una gran tormenta de arena y luego PUMM!!, BANG!!! SHHHHHHHHH! WUUUU!! Y luego UUUUUUUU Y Ahhhhh! Mientras dice todo eso da vueltas en la arena.

La rubia queda pensativa y mira a shikamaru… ¿Me puedes traducir que dijo tu compañero?

Mmmm… En pocas palabras hubo una tormenta de arena y de lo demàs no se acuerda.

Ahhh… ¿Eso no pudiste decir? Dice la kunoichi mientras señala acusadoramente a Naruto.

Pero Naruto sige dando vueltas en la arena mientras grita como niña.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

¿¿¿Qué te pasa Naruto???? Grita Shikamaru mientras se acerca para ayudarlo.

¡¡¡Un Escorpion se metio en mi pantalón!!!! Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Shikamaru rio un poco, quitate el pantalón y lo sacas!!

-No digas estupideces!!! Grito Temari, mientras se sonrojaba y le daba un golpe¿no vez que soy una dama?, eres un pervertido!!!

Sì una dama Problemática como todas… Dijo mientras se sobaba el chuchuluco en la cabeza¿Entonces como lo ayudamos?

Tengo una idea dijo la kunoichi y fue por su abanico.

¡Esto ayudara! Agito su abanico en direcciòn a Naruto.

Upsssssssss! O////O Temari quedo màs roja que un tomate.

-Se te paso la mano…

¡No me vean Dattebayo!

El pobre de Naruto trataba de cubrir su desnudez lo mejor que podìa.

Jajajajajaja No te quejes volo el escorpion, y seque tu ropa de paso.

¡Vieja pervertida lo hiciste a proposito! Chillo Naruto mientras agitaba sus brazos enfurecido farfullando insultos a la rubia.

Jajajajaja ¡Ya te vi¡Ya te vi¡Lo tienes chico! Le gritaba la kunoichi mientras empacaba sus cosas para emprender la retirada.

¡Callate!

¡Que problematicos¿Pueden calmarse los dos me estan volviendo loco! Parecen niños.

¿Y a ti quien te metio en nuestra pelea? Le miraron molestos ambos rubios.

Dattebayo…!! El muy feliz bajo la sombra de una palmera y el regañandonos como si fueramos niños, No es Justo.

-Deja de hacer pucheros Naruto, tengo una idea.

Temari le sonrio maliciosamente a Naruto y este tuvo un escalofrio… Dattebayo!!! Que piensas hacer vieja loca???

La Kunoichi tomo su abanico y lo agito nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a Shikamaru dejandolo desnudo.

Kyaaaaaaaaa¿Qué te pasa mujer estas loca?

Jajajaja para que dejes de hacerte el sabio.

La kunoichi le saco la lengua al ninja de las sombras mientras Naruto se morìa de la risa.

Voy a empacar mis cosas, me voy a Konoha, Adiosito!

-Jejejejejeje, Temari-san es màs lista que tu.

-No lo creo, solo es una mujer problemática.

Aghhh! Como odio a ese Nara Shikamaru pero me las va a pagar, jujujuju. Rìo por dentro la kunoichi.

Después de que ambos shinobis se vistieron, se dieron cuenta de que Temari los miraba disimuladamente.

(Murmurando)_Oye Naruto es mi idea o esa loca me esta mirando feo._

_-Quizas es tu imaginación, o a lo mejor le gustaste y es una pervertida, jajaja_

La rubia se le hacerca y les sonrie, bueno muchachos solo querìa desearles lo mejor en su misiòn, nos vemos dijo mientras les sonreìa y los abrazaba efusivamente.

Bye-Bye! Guiño de ojo y desaparece tras una nube de humo.

Jeje, a lo mejor Temari- San no es tan mala, eh Shikamaru?

-Mmmm…Tengo mis dudas.

De pronto Shikamaru empieza a retorcerse Waaaaaaaaa!!

¿Què te pasa Shikamaru? Dice Naruto sorprendido.

El escorpion!!!!!

Jajajajaja después de todo Temari-san si es mala.

Achu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temari rie mientras continua su camino a Konoha.

**Mientras tanto en Sunagakure:**

Kankurou y Gaara se quedan mirando pensativos un articulo de limpieza.

Kankurou: creo que se baila con ella y asì limpia el suelo.

El pelirrojo se queda pensativo.

Gaara¿Estas seguro que no trae instructivo de uso?

Mmmm… Parece que No… Ni si quiera se como se llama dijo el titiritero botando el articulo de limpieza al suelo ya fastidiado de no lograr hacerlo funcionar.

El Kazekage cierra sus ojos parece que medita sobre algo, su hermano espera que diga algo sabio.

Creo que una vez escuche decir a Temari que esto se llama escoba.

**Continuara…**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin actualize!! Me habre comido muchos signos de puntuación, pero no importa, actualizo ahora o Nunca y después de tanto lio para escribirlo aquì esta El Capitulo 4!**

**¿Alguien Extraña a Temari?**

El titiritero boto el articulo de limpieza al suelo ya fastidiado de no poder hacerlo funcionar.

¿Estas seguro que no trae instructivo de uso esta Escorba?

-Mmmm… Parece que No… Para empezar Ni si quiera se llama Escorba se llama escoba corrigió el kage.

¿Qué mas da saber su nombre? Dijo su hermano mayor fastidiado, ¡¡Somos hombres** Esto es tarea de mujeres…**Yo me voy!

Alto! Dijo Gaara en voz clara y fuerte, Mientras su arena sujetaba la pierna de su hermano.

Eh? Que te pasa Gaara?, tengo misiones que hacer, ademàs no eh des...

De Pronto sono el estomago de Gaara quejandose.

-Desayunado jeje rio Kankurou tu tampoco, vamos a comer algo, ne? ¿Qué te parece Un estofado o un pollo asado?

¿A eso llamas desayuno? Fruncio el ceño Gaara…Yo preferirìa otra cosa.

Dejame adivinar, tripas o algo asì, se burlo Kankurou, se te olvida que solo Temari sabe donde comprar lo mejor de tu comida "normal"

El rostro de Gaara mostro su ira, ¿Tienes algun problema con mi comida gordito?

_Pensamientos de Kankurou-Esa si que no me la esperaba- ya me las pagaras!!_

¡¿Gordito?! Grito Kankurou, ¡Si estoy bien nutrido! por eso me tienes envidia fideo aguado!

Se miraban fijamente con instinto asesino cuando sono el estomago de Kankurou.

Me rindo dijo el titiritero ya perdiendo el interes, muero de hambre y supongo que tu tambièn, deberìas intentar comer algo nuevo.

No dijo Gaara simplemente, he comido lo mismo toda mi vida, lo demas sabe asqueroso para mi.

Eso si que no dijo el Mayor, hasta hace poco comenzaste a comer Pastel de Limón.

-Sì pero eso fue porque Temari tomo clases de reposterìa y…

**--Inicia Flash Back de Gaara:--**

**Una inmensa nube de humo negro salìa de la cocina del kazekage.**

**¿Un incendio? Dijo Gaara mientras hiba a buscar el origen de la columna de humo.**

**De pronto la nube empezo a disiparse y de lo que quedaba de la humareda salio Temari de la cocina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**

**¡Lo he logrado! Es el primero que no se quema, jajaja.**

**¿De que hablas Temari? Miro extrañado el menor a su hermana.**

**Es que he estado tomando clases de reposterìa y este es el primer pastel de limòn que no se me quema.**

_**-Ah…Eso explica el humo…dijo en susurros.**_

**Escuche lo que dijiste sonrio la kunoichi, pero no importa, tienes que probarlo, ¡Esta delicioso!**

**-Ahora no puedo dijo con seriedad el Kazekage, tengo mucho trabajo después…**

**-Ok, ¡Tu te lo pierdes! Ya encontrare a alguien màs que si quiera probarlo.**

_**Ese mismo dìa en la noche cuando Gaara llego de sus labores encontro a Temari con expresión enfurecida murmurando sola cosas a un florero. **_

**-¿Cómo demonios se supone que pueda casarme si no se cocinar? ¡Matare a mi familia de hambre! No puedo alimentarlos con pura comida instantanea, si tengo mala suerte quedaran tan desnutridos como kankurou y Gaara.**

**El pelirrojo sonrio de forma sarcastica después de todo, la tendencia a la demencia era algo que compartìan todos los integrantes de la familia.**

**La kunichi se sobresalto un poco al escuchar los pasos de su hermano y arrojo muy lejos el florero como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada.**

**-Ah! Eres tu…lo miro con fastidio… ¿Qué quieres? Algo de cenar, porque si es asì…**

**-Dame un poco de pastel de limòn por favor dijo en voz ronca pero firme su hermano.**

**En ese instante el rostro de la rubia parecio iluminarse.**

**-¿Hablas en serio?**

**-Me vas a dar o no? **

**¡Claro enseguida!**

**La kunoichi con una agilidad sorprendente tomo su enorme abanico y tiro el viento en direcciòn a la mesa para aventar los platos sucios y dejarla brillante (Ya quisiera poder hacer eso XD)**

**Gaara se sorprendio un poco y al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar que ya no habìa enigma del porque cada fin de semana tenìa que comprar platos nuevos porque habìan desaparecido "Misteriosamente"**

**La Mayor llego con el pedido y ansiosa espero la opinión de su comensal que con toda la lentitud del mundo que le caracterizaba comio su primer bocado.**

**-¿Y bien? Que opinas? **

**-Es viscozo, agrio, picante, sabe como a gusanos picantes con otra cosa que no se identificar.**

**Temari no se vio ofendida no sabìa si eso era bueno en el idioma de su hermano, no es que Gaara supiera mucho de comida, pero hey! Su opinión tambièn era importante.**

**¿Y eso significa?**

**Gaara tomo su Tenedor y de un bocado se termino la rebanada.**

**Temari sonrio emocionada y abrazo al pelirrojo que por poco saca su cena ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! De ahora en adelante te preparare pastel de limon cada vez que quieras dijo mientras hiba por el resto del pastel y lo colocaba en la mesa.**

**-Es tuyo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir, adios dijo mientras se hiba casi dando brinquitos.**

**-Eso fue extraño… dijo el menor mientras sus mejillas le quemaban.**

…_**No es que este bien, pero tampoco esta mal…**_

**Hacerco el pastel y corto una rebanada enorme, comio un pedacito y cerro los ojos degustandolo.**

**Su orgullo no lo hiba dejar decir que le habìa encantado.**

**--Fin FlasBack--**

No es tu asunto dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirigìa al refrigerador, miro el pequeño pedazo de pastel con ansias y de un bocado se lo devoro, internamente exclamo ¡Delicioso! Mientras el pobre kankurou veìa desaparecer aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo…

-¡Egoísta! No me invitaste ni un poquito.

Gaara mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, no te gusta mi comida asì que no tenìa porque invitarte.

Agh! Exclamo el pobre shinobi que no habìa comido en muchas horas, se veìa palido.

El pelirrojo enarco una ceja inexistente, ¿Què te pasa ahora?

-Creo que se me bajo la presiòn, necesito comer algo dulce!!

El Kazekage se dirigio a la cocina en busca de algo comestible, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana se le habìa hecho tarde para llegar a su labor diaria.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:**¡Rayos! Se me hizo tarde… ¡Nanamidebe estar nerviosa!… debo apresurarme. ¡Vamos Gaara busca algo, algo dulce, ¡Perfecto! Espero que esto sirva.

Tomo el frasco y fue corriendo a ver a Kankurou.

Baka tengo que irme, come un poco de esto y si sobrevives nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

Eh? Respondio Kankurou medio mareado…y vio a Gaara desaparecer corriendo tras la puerta… ¿Qué es esto?

Probo un poco y escupio, ¡Es sal! Rayos ¡Al menos te hubieras fijado Gaara! ¡Eres Malo! Grito con enfado, se levanto con dificultad y se dirigio al baño a lavarse la cara para brindarse un poco de energìa, era cierto que como shinobi habìa pasado por peores cosas sin embargo sentìa algo raro en su estomago, no sabìa como explicarlo, ¿Temari porque demonios dejaste asì la casa?, tu no eres asì, ¿Acaso estaba empezando a preocuparse?

Movio la cabeza negativamente su hermana seguramente estaba persiguiendo a su proximo novio, solto una risita burlona, Aun se acordaba del pobre tipo que le habìa rechazado, habìa salido volando muy lejos quizas hubiera llegado a la aldea oculta de Argentina, chile escondido o algo asì, ese dìa casi se parte de la risa, a no ser porque a su hermana no le parecio tan gracioso el descubrirlo espiandola.

-Aun tengo cicatrices- dijo mientras hacìa un puchero.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrio una idea maravillosa: ¡Voy a buscar a Temari para espiarla, Muajajaja, sera divertido!

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Gaara**

Una chica delgada, de baja estatura, cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas largas y ojos cafes libraba una fiera batalla contra las personas que hiban a ver a su jefe.

-¡Ya les dije que Kazekagezama no tarda en llegar! La chica se veìa bastante nerviosa.

Tenemos una hora esperandolo grito un ninja de altura considerable y con una cara visiblemente enojada.

-Yo estoy aquì desde las 6:00 llegue primero dijo un aldeano, tengo asuntos importantes con èl.

-¡No es cierto yo llegue primero! Dijo un hombre corpulento y de mirada amenazante

Pronto se escucharon quejas por todo el lugar, la pequeña oficina estaba repleta, habìan varias personas formadas.

Nanami se escondio bajo del escritorio no podìa con tanta presiòn

Uno de los comentarios Hirio profundamente a la pequeña.

¡Para colmo tiene a una mocosa como secretaria, ¿Qué edad tendra 11? Tan solo es una niña! ¡Vete a jugar mocosa! Grito uno de los aldeanos en clara burla.

**¡¡Suficiente!!**

La chica hizo un par de sellos y después un sonoro **Pufffffffffff **y el pequeño recinto se lleno de unas extrañas criaturas.

Gaara corria lo màs aprisa que podìa pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un monton de aldeanos salìan huyendo de su despacho.

**¡Huyan, Osos! Osos!! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Lo hizo de nuevo… susurro Gaara dandose por vencido y dejando de correr ya no podìa hacer nada al respecto.

Entro a su despacho con cuidado de no pisar a ninguno de los desmayados.

Nanami…¿Dónde estas? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes de invocar osos para asfixiar a las personas que vienen a consultarme?

-¡No asfixian a nadie solo los abrazan de forma SuperMegaHiperafectuaosa! Se escucho una vocecita procedente del escritorio.

-No ha todos les parece agradable ser "Abrazados" Por un oso de 800 Kilos. ¿Cuántas veces ya invocaste a tus osos este mes? Tienes que controlar tus nervios… eres una kunoichi.

Lo siento dijo la chica alegre saliendo debajo del escritorio al ver al Kazekage molesto empezo a contar con sus dedos, ¿Cuántas veces? creo que perdi la cuenta jefe, ahora mismo los despierto.

**Pensamientos de Gaara:** Uffff! suerte, al menos esta vez no

exploto ni quemo nada.

Ok dijo el pelirrojo… Que no se vuelva a repetir al menos en lo que queda del mes… A otra cosa Por favor preparame un café bien cargado.

Sì!! A la orden Jefe!! Màs ràpido que una pizza y màs lento que el calentamiento global, aquì voy!! Y se dispuso a hacer sus tareas.

Gaara sonrio, Nanami era un misterio para el y para todo el mundo, Hiperactiva, tierna, a veces silenciosa, media loca podrìa decirse.

A veces se preguntaba porque la habìa contratado…Ah! Sì ahora recordaba, fue porque era la ùnica chica que no huyo de el en la entrevista de trabajo obviamente porque estaba loca.

Entro a su oficina y casi se va de espaldas al ver varias pila enormes de documentos sobre su escritorio.

-Ya traje su Cafè bien cargado jefe dijo la chica mientras le ofrecia la taza a Gaara.

¡¡Nanami me puedes decir que es esto?? Dijo el pelirrojo alterado

Pues… según usted esta cosa sin azùcar, que a mi me parece lodo negro se llama cafè cargado.

Me refiero a que es esto… dijo mientras señalaba las horrorosas pilas de documentos.

-¡Ah eso! Dijo Nanami pensativa, lo trajeron anoche antes de que usted se retirara, ya lo leì todo son documentos de baja importancia, no se preocupe.

-Eh? Todo? No me digas que has estado consumiendo azùcar de màs.

-Nop, simplemente tenìa insomnio y me quede hasta tarde.

En ese instante Nanami saco de sus bolsillos una envoltura de chocolate y disimuladamente la arrojo a la basura.

-¿No se preocuparon tus padres? Miro pensativo el pelirrojo a Nanami.

-No mencione esa palabra, suficiente tengo con mi hiperactividad y mi adicciòn al azùcar.

Gaara suspiro, Bueno es Hora de volver al trabajo, No tengo ni idea de donde empezar.

-¡Yo le ayudo jefe!

No, no es necesario dijo el pelirrojo temblando un poco, cuando Nanami decìa ayudar destrozaba màs de una cosa a su paso.

-Oye ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hiciste con los aldeanos? Penso un poco aturdido el joven kage por el cargadisimo cafè de su ayudante.

-Upsssssss! Deben estar esperando molestos. Ya me voy si no necesita nada màs.

-Puedes irte.

Ah, Jefe… me presta su escoba y su balde?

-Eh, Sì dijo extrañado el pelirrojo, con ella nunca se sabìa que hiba a pasar. ¿Para que los quieres?

La chica se puso la cubeta en la cabeza como casco y la escoba a manera de lanza.

Abrio la puerta y con voz firme anuncio, Kazekage-sama ha llegado y los atendera uno a uno asì que lleven orden.

_Una gotita de sudor se deslizo por su rostro, No tiene remedio…_

Un tipo delgado con mala cara entro y empezo a quejarse de los altos precios del arroz, del ramen, del huevo.

-**Y si no como huevo me pongo de malas y mi tia fresosa necesita comer arroz, todo esta caro, blah,blah…**

Gaara se agarro la cabeza con una mano sintiendo que la sien le hiba a explotar y mascullo entre dientes.

_-Este es uno de esos malditos dìas en que desearìa no haberme vuelto kazekage, ya lo hubiera hecho pure con mi arena-_

-Disculpe, dijo algo Kazekage-sama?

-No, Continue…

Mientras tanto en su mente Gaara pensaba las posibles formas de mutilarlo, trataba de guardar apariencias pues por momentos casi se le escapaba su sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginar eso.

_Después de todo su trabajo no era tan malo._

_Y en ese preciso momento en otra parte de la aldea._

-Ahhhhhhh! Que bien comì decìa Kankurou satisfecho después de haberse comido 6 platos de estofado de puerco con extra-picante

Se levanto mientras acariciaba su barriga contento, hire a buscar a Temari, asì hare un poquito de ejercicio antes de las misiones.

Busco por todas partes pero no estaba en ninguna parte de la aldea que frecuentaba.

-Esto esta raro susurro enojado, donde estara la necia de Temari?

**--En la entrada de Konoha en ese mismo momento--**

-Atchu!!

La rubia limpio su nariz,

Rayos…¡Espero que no me este dando gripa!

_ya habìa estornudado varias veces ese dìa._

¡¡Lista o No aquì estoy Konoha!!Sonrio de oreja a oreja alegre por el hermoso dìa despejado.

¡¡Vacaciones, vacaciones!! Canturreaba la Kunoichi

Continuara…

**Ahhhh! Gracias por los Reviews y respecto a las amenazas… Gracias por su extraña motivación XD**


End file.
